Without Music There's Nothing
by D.I.Y Alliance
Summary: Music is the only thing that keeps Aiden Newton going. With his father and Gob at his side he tries to make a change in the world or what there's left of.


_**So hello there,  
This is an idea that popped into my head i don't know if it will be an multi chapter that'll depend of you i guess or me i dunno.  
I'm a Bethesda fan and i only discovered fallout 3 like 2 weeks ago and i'm practically in love with it.  
Anyways, thanks for checking out and have fun reading.**_

* * *

Without music there's nothing,  
Well, for Aiden Newton at least. 200 years ago there was this war that ended in millions of people taking cover in this strong bunkers that they build called vaults.  
But not for the Newtons, Aiden was born in Megaton a safe enough town where the generations before him also lived. It's close to a vault called vault 101 but no one really cares about that anymore because life is good now and well people are as happy as they can be.

At the age of 16 he found an guitar, it took him a couple of weeks to fix it and now he performs in the local saloon for free, they wanted to pay him for it but why do you need money if you can make someone forget their problems for free?  
Plus everyone knows him and he's good buddies with Gobtholemew or Gob in short, he's a ghoul and you might think why would he wannabe friends with a zombie looking freak?  
Discrimination, his father gave him his great grand father's (from 200 years ago) journal and in that journal stood how life was before the great war. Even then people hated each other maybe that caused the great war, in the 1950's black people got discriminated because of their skin color, your sexual orientation had to be hetero then but after 2010 that got handled pretty well because they allowed gay marriage then but you still had the homophobes.

But Aiden doesn't really care how Gob looks like he's a great guy plus Gob promised him that they would travel to the Underworld to visit his adoptive mother. Her name is Carol and she has a wife called Greta even in these awful times love hasn't died.

Now before i launch you into Aiden's story i first wanna give you an image of what he looks like:

He has hazel eyes, brown hair (Practically he looks like James Maslow in 2014.)  
He wears brown clothes with a long brown jacket, he has a pistol satchel secured around his waist, he wears gloves, he wears black leather boots, his head is fully covered with an helmet and a gas mask that covers his face. At his right ear he has an earphone with a microphone on so he can communicate with his father when they're scouting.

Now, not much more to tell you about Aiden Newton so i'll launch you into his story.

* * *

_**[Aiden's Pov]**_

I kick an empty can away in the supermarket that me and my dad cleared out.

_"You are supposed to look for food."_ I hear him speak trough the comm.

"There's nothing here dad, this supermarket is already raided." I shoot back.

_"There's always the bit of left over so stop complaining and search."_

I sigh, and look around at the empty shelves where once a lot of food stood ready to be sold.  
Maybe my father is right.  
I walk over to the security room and as i walk around in the room i hear an uneven sound that not matches the other flooring.

I crouch down and put the carpet aside, to my surprise i find 2 small holes in the flooring. I shrug and put a finger of each hand in the holes and try to lift it up. Which surprises me the most is that i open some sort of trapdoor.

"Dad, come to the security room i found something." I speak trough the comm.

I take a flashlight out of my backpack and just as i put my backpack back on my back my father walks trough the door.

_"What did you find?" _

"I'm about to find out." I turn the flashlight on and look into the hole before slowly getting into the hole and down the stairs with my father following behind.

As i reach the ground i shine my flashlight around the room.

"Dad, you've got to see this." I tell him with wide eyes.

He finally reaches the ground too and stands beside me also with a flashlight and he gasps at the sight.

_"Told you so!" _

I roll my eyes but laugh, i just found an underground little bunker with a lot of food and water, this must've been here the whole time.  
I walk over to the packs of water bottles and take on out.

"You think this is drinkable?" I ask as i examine the bottle.

_"It looks better then the water we always find." _

I shrug and take my mask off, i immediately open the bottle and drink the cool but delicious water. Well, it's at least better then that dirty water full of radioactivity.

"This is awesome, but how didn't anyone found this before us?" I mean if i can find it i'm sure a lot of smarter people can find it.

_"People don't think twice anymore Aiden, they take what they see." _I hear him sigh.

"Actually, we do think twice and apparently you don't because you walked right into our trap." We turn around and see three guys standing there, the one in the middle is the one speaking and he wears a black suit with an classy black hat plus shades. The two guys next to him on each side wears the similar clothes but then brownish with no shades but they're holding guns.

"And who are you?" My dad asks them.

"Drop your guns first." He demands.

I look to my father and he nods. Irritated i drop my gun just as he does. "Kick it towards us." I roll my eyes but kick my gun towards them while my dad does the same.

"Good, normally i have to shoot someone first." He smirks. I can already tell this guy isn't a friendly one and not because of the two men beside him. "My name isn't important but i'm a member of the Venom, does that ring any bells?" I look to my father and see him slowly raise his hand to his leg satchel.

And i don't need any gestures or words to know what he's about to do. "Aren't they these assholes that think they rule the whole Wasteland?" Yes, insulting them is fun and yes, i'm distracting them.

But he looks pissed off now, so i think it did my job.  
He looks to the man on his right and nods to him. The guy raises his gun and when he's about to shoot my father throws a ninja star to him and he hit him right at the hand. Before the other guy could react he gets hit by another ninja star. Without hesitation i take my pistol out of my torso satchel and i shoot both of the men.  
The man who stood in the middle looks scared now and he turns around to climb up the ladder but my dad shakes his head and walks over to him and pulls him off the ladder.  
The guy tries to get back up but my father points his back-up pistol at him.

"Don't move." I hear him say.

One of the other guys tried to sit up again because i only shot him in the arm and my dad didn't even look before pointing the pistol at him and pulling the trigger, shooting him right in the head before pointing the gun back at the guy lying on the floor with his hands up in surrender.

I smirk as i grab my gun back from the floor. I couldn't quite believe it but my old man still had it in him.

"Now, i don't care who you are, i don't give a shit about your little gang and i most definitely want to shoot you right now but i'm not stupid." I frown as i see my father grab the man putting him back on standing position before grabbing his collar and ripping his shirt apart revealing a tracking system plastered on his torso.  
"As soon as you're in trouble you just press this button." My dad points to a red button on the side of the system. "Your friends come looking for you, so if i'm right you probably already called it in which means we don't have a lot of time before your friends arrive." He practically throws the guy to the ground with force. "Aiden, grab all the food and water you can, here take my backpack too." He puts his backpack off and throws it to me which i start filling immediately.

"Now, i'm probably gonna kill you and i'll be long gone before your friends arrive but i'm giving you two options." He holds up two fingers as he says that. "Your first option would be i'll kill you here and now, your second would be, i'll let you live but i'll tie you up along with your dead friends over there so the choice is yours." My dad stands up and gets his gun back from the floor before standing back in front of the guy. "So?"

"I...i'll go with the tying up." He answers shakily.

"Great, Aiden come help me here." I nod and grab the rope from his backpack which i haven't filled yet.

After a lot of dragging and trying to tie them up the three of them sit tied up, well actually one of them because the other two are dead.

"Okay, now let's fill our backpacks and get the hell out of here." It's very rare when my dad curses because in the most frustrating situations he still uses the nice words or doesn't even let out one curse. This is something different.

* * *

Three men climb down the ladder and look shocked at the sight. The fourth, the leader probably finally comes down too and curses at the sight.  
The whole room is empty aside from three of his men tied up.

The leader walks to them and checks the two guards who are dead.

"Green, you've failed me again." He sighs.

"Not purposely, i thought i had them but one of them threw a ninja star and everything went to shit." He defends himself.

"Sure, sure but you know what i said last time."

Green's eyes widen. "No! Please no boss i won't fail you again i promise!"

"I already gave you a second chance, it was nice working with you Green." The leader turns around and nods to one of his guards who lifts his gun.

* * *

"Why didn't we kill him?" I ask as i get the contents out of my backpack at our table in our home at Megaton.

"Because i know The Venom and if the leader is there then i know he'd be killed because that guy is a failure to him." He answers nonchalantly, there's something more to that but i'll ask him another time.

"Okay, we'll keep 10 cans and 5 bottles of water, we'll bring the rest around town." Even in this conditions my father still shares and it's lovely to see the smiles on their faces when me or my father hands them food or water. Of course we first feed the homeless before the people with an house.

After a lot of happy faces i make my way over to Moriarty's Saloon where Gob works.

"Hey Gob, i have something for you." I smile at him as i take my backpack off my back and go sit on one of the bar stools.

"Is it Christmas time already?" He questions with a smirk.

"Of course it is, what did you expect?" I open my backpack and take a bottle of water and two cans with food out.

"Clean water? Where did you find that?"

"I guess i was lucky." I answer as i put the contents in front of Gob. "And it's all yours."

"Wow, thanks you're really a great friend." Gob genuinely smiles at me and takes the food and water. "I've never had a friend like you, well i never really had a good friend at least." This made his mood go from happy to sad and i wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hey, don't worry be happy."

* * *

_**Well, i hope it looks interesting because i'm definitely going to start this story.**_

_**Now, sorry if some info isn't right i use the fallout wiki.  
Thanks for reading leave a review, follow, favorite and see you next time.**_


End file.
